Victor Troska
Victor Troska is a playable character in Operation Flashpoint Resistance.Before the soviet invasion of Nogova he was in British Special Forces.It isn't known much about his mission only that it involved killing Russians and that he did it with US Special Forces James Gastovski (payable character in Operation Flashpoint Cold War Crisis),he earned himself the nickname "Viking" during that mission.After it he went to live to Nogova where he worked as a police officer and later a judge.When going to work either by motorcycle or bus he hears on the radio that some leading Nogova Communist Party members went to Moscow (they allied with Soviets to overtrow their goverment),he is asked by Nogova people does he know anything about it (he killed soviets after all) witch he responds negativly,when leaving his work Soviet Army invades Nogova and he returns to his home,he then explains that Nogova's people despite Soviet Army thinking otherwise took up arms and rebelled,but they were easly crushed.He is later contanced by Resistance leader Gabriel who asks him to lead the Resistance (as Gabriel has no millitary experience himself),Victor refuses knowing that Resistance is doomed to fail.Gabriel confirms the fact but he says that it is better to die then be assimilated by the Soviets.Victor angrly refuses saying that the civillans are going to die if Resistance continues to attack Soviet Army.The next day while he was thinking about it (he said "The old me would be first to take up arms"),when hearing on the radio about Soviet-Nogova alliance the broadcast was interrupted with what appears to be Resistance recuiter saying that Resistance is growing bigger and bigger and that people should go to the Resistance at D2,Victor is visited by his friends and they talk about it when Resistance figher comes seeking aid (they tried to ambush a Russian convoy but they didn't do well),Victor hides him in the shed when Russians come,they are taken as hostage till someone rats out the partisan,here Victor has 2 choices,to rat the partisan (Non cannon) or take his shotgun and kill the Russians (Cannon),he then goes to D2 to speak to Gabriel but when they were speaking Gabriel is killed and Resistance base is under attack,they are then contacted by some guy Tasmanian Devil who is speculated to be Russian double agent (he is later found by russians and killed)saying that Russians are sending tanks (Resistance 2nd in command Geronimo says that he is reliable and he should be trusted),they then lure the tanks in the minefield and destroyed,they then relocate the main base to the northern parts where Russians won't find them,they then gather weapons ammo and tanks,Victor appears to be smart and calculated as the knows despite the the sayings of his most trusted partisans that they are dead if they engadge them in big towns and airports,so he takes a small port of Modrava and later ambushes the reinforcments,he then takes many towns and captures a high ranking Russian officer,he gives the officer an ultimatum,tell the Guba to withdraw or suffer the consiquences,he later gets help from US Spec Ops by weapons and help (The leader of Spec Ops being James Gastovski,Victor's good friend),the Resistance suffers its first defeat at Mirov when Russians send some Hinds (Resistance doesn't have anything to take down the Hinds),after that many partisans desert but US gives them some AA weaponry,they then take important towns such as Lipany,Petrovic and blow up a bridge used by Russians to transport supplies,he also goes to negotiate with Guba (it was a trap) but Victor sends a trap of his own,but fails to kill Guba,Guba is then questioned by his officers why he doesn't want to get help from The General,he refuses again but asks for Heavy Air Support (they want to blow up Nogova before withdrawing),Victor hears about this and then goes to destroy the planes witch he did but dies in the process